


Lies

by amateurexorcist



Series: Subterfuge [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Human Disaster Jessica Jones, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, and gives an 18-20 y/o alcohol, because how could she NOT, but wade sometimes forgets that the age of drinking the us is 21, hELL NAW, leaf me alone im a lesb, me inserting some VERY rarepair f/f ships?, mj has an idea tho, more likely then you think, ned doesnt know that peter is spider-man, so the other adults have to keep an eye out, sorry i dont make the rules, the three of them are just hot messes constantly, the underage folks drink soda in there, wade runs a bar/clubhouse for enhanced people, yeah wade is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurexorcist/pseuds/amateurexorcist
Summary: The various ways that the trio's friends and family deal with the sudden change in their loved one's behavior in the wake of the Iron Fist's capture. Whether or not they know about their "extracurricular activities".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones & Patricia Walker, Jessica Jones & Peter Parker, Jessica Jones & Wade Wilson, Karen Page/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Subterfuge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680712
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> me: posts this before scurrying back to my cavern from which i came

Matt had drunk three cups of their shitty coffee in the past ten minutes.

Which. Well.

Was one of the many ways of knowing that Matt had a rough night. You see, Karen had it down to a science. Each cup of the office's godawful coffee was worth five points. Each minute of silent brooding was worth two. Any injury that was too severe to hide well and had to be explained away to any clients as Matt being a clumsy bastard was worth ten. The higher the number of points, the shittier Matt was doing.

Thankfully, there were no bad injuries today, or at least as far as Karen knew. But they still had reached nineteen points in the first ten minutes of the day.

Which was a lot, okay?

It didn't help that Foggy was doing the 'worried boyfriend thing', as Marci had drunkenly once put it as the two of them were alone at her apartment. Karen had to stop drinking then. She couldn't let herself be drunk whenever Matt was the topic of conversation. Couldn't risk a slip-up. She owed Matt that much.

The 'worried boyfriend thing' was hard to explain. Foggy sort of just.... Hovered. Around Matt. A lot. Foggy would get touchy and gentle. He'd get protective of Matt, even though both of them knew that Matt was more than capable of defending himself.

Either way, something had definitely happened.

And Karen... Matt wasn't going to tell her any time soon. She knew that he wouldn't.

So she did what she could. Brought him coffee often. Prioritized his braille papers over Foggy's and her own typed files. Watched him out of the corner of her eye. It didn't help much, but it helped some.

At the end of the day, she went home and filled a glass with boxed wine from the fridge. Marci came to their apartment shortly after, and she turned on the news.

_"SHIELD has announced their successful apprehension of the Unregistered Enhanced Person using the title 'Iron Fist', who's real name is Daniel Rand."_ The newscaster said. Karen recognized him from a vendetta against Matt and his team that happened a few months ago. He'd made some inappropriate comments about the Angel of Hell's Kitchen, implying that she was in a relationship with just about every male vigilante in the city. Including Matt. He'd been upset about that, and his discomfort came back with a vengeance a few days ago when people assumed he and the Angel were dating. _"SHIELD hopes that this will be the first step in purging the city of the long-standing issue of UEPs."_

Karen swallowed tightly, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. Sometimes she had to remind herself that, whenever there was something awful on the news. Breathe in. Breathe out. Especially with things like this. She couldn't let it show that this arrest bothered her, even in front of Marci. Sure, plenty of people hated SHIELD, but most of them didn't know a UEP. She had to act like the most Anti-Enhanced asshole in the city. She hated it, but it was what she had to do to keep her friend safe.

Something was wrong with Peter.

There hadn't been a single quip or joke all day. He didn't even chuckle or scoff at Tony's most outlandish antics.

Tony had even pulled what he had dubbed 'The Toothbrush Incident'. It was a surefire way to render just about anyone rolling on the floor. It was the strongest weapon in his humor arsenal. His joke nuke.

But not as much as a snicker. No, not even a smile.

Okay. So something was _really_ wrong. Tony had to _do_ something, right?

"So, kid." Tony didn't look up from his tools. Act casual, act like its a normal conversation. "How's school?"

"School's fine." Peter's voice was flat, disinterested. Now that Tony thought about it, he'd been poking at the same piece of tech for the past hour and a half and had made no changes to it. He just stared down at the broken security camera like it wasn't even there, but occasionally he'd pick it up, turn it over, and run his thumbs and fingers over its surface.

"The other internship going well?" He tried.

"It's okay." Another brisk answer. Quiet, dull.

"You ask that girl out yet?"

"MJ? We're just friends, I told you that."

Tony bit his tongue. He was starting to consider calling Peter's aunt. Or hell, even those lawyer people. As much as he poked fun at Peter for his double internship, he still wanted Peter to be happy. Peter liked those guys, especially the blind one. They might know what was wrong, and if they didn't they might be able to get it out of him.

But what if _they_ were the reason why Peter was upset? Oh, fuck. Should Tony just ask him what was going on? Yeah, okay.

"Bambi?" Peter looked over to him at the nickname. "Is something bothering you? You're acting... Off."

"Oh, uh." Something unrecognizable flickered behind his eyes. "I just... Have a headache."

"A headache?"

Peter nodded and glanced away. Tony thought that in the brief moment before Peter had turned his head that he had seen tears starting in form in his eyes. He really, really didn't believe him about the headache.

"You wanna go home early?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Stark." Peter answered, a bit too quickly. "I'll be okay."

Tony stared down at his own hands as his mouth went dry. Something was wrong with Peter, and he didn't know what to do.

Someone banged on her door. That loud and aggressive? It could only be one person.

"Jessica! How are you?" Trish unlocked the door and pulled it open with a smile.

Jess smiled ruefully and held up a bottle of red wine. "Wanna get wasted?"

"Why not?" Trish left the doorway to head to her kitchen. She had a set of tumblers in on of her cupboards, and those would have to do since all of her wine glasses were dirty.

"So, any particular reason why you've decided to pay me a visit?" Trish set down the glasses on her coffee table so Jessica could pour them their drinks, which she did. Jess normally did a bit of a heavy pour, and tonight was no exception. Trish grimaced at the amount of booze in her glass. Okay, maybe she was only going to have one refill today if that was what her drink was going to look like. Jesus Christ, Jess, not everyone has superpowers that boost their metabolism. 

"Nah." Jessica took a long swig of her drink then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Do I need an excuse for alcohol?"

"I guess not." Trish frowned into her glass.

MJ glanced over at Peter. He was poking at his lunch without taking a bite. That was... Weird. Peter was _always_ hungry. Like a food vacuum. Hell, today was even chicken nugget day. Chicken nuggets were one of the few foods the cafeteria didn't manage to mess up big time. They weren't just kind of edible like most cafeteria food, they were _good._

But he wasn't eating any of it. Not the nuggets, and not either of the sides. All he did was poke at it. Out of nowhere, Peter looked up at MJ. She quickly looked away, having been caught staring. MJ looked down at her own meal, suddenly feeling queasy. She couldn't bring herself to take another bite.

There was a familiar set of knocks at the trapdoor. Two rapid knocks, a pause for two beats, one slow knock, a pause for one beat, then a rapid knock again. Wade practically jumped off of the table he had seated himself at. There hadn't been a single patron in days. Normally, he'd have at least a couple people buzzing around late at night, but not a soul had come into the bar. It was something important to the people, really. The ability to let it all go. Getting to not have to hide your abilities, at least for a little while, was something that their people craved.

"How're my favorite crime-committing comrades!" Wade collapsed dramatically at the old stool behind the bartender's counter as soon as he'd unlocked the door. "I swear, is it the nuclear-zombie apocalypse out there? I haven't gotten a visitor in a week! Anyway, the usuals?"

The three were silent for a moment, sharing that weird glance-session thing that they often did after something bad happened. It was uncanny, especially since Matt couldn't see.

"Sure, Wade." In the end it was Jessica who spoke. Peter said nothing, the lenses of his mask fixed on the ground. That... Wasn't like him. Peter would normally be chatting Wade's ear off, talking about nothing in particular. About school, his friends, his dual internships, a joke he'd heard the other day, the shenanigans of hiding his identity from people.

But now? Silence.

Wade slowly poured two glasses of cheap liquor for Jessica and Matt. He added water and ice to Matt's drink, but left Jess' alone. Peter got a cup of off-brand lemon-lime soda.

Jessica took a big swig of her drink before passing Wade some cash. She paused, opened her mouth as if to say something, but growled and took another drink instead.

A moment of silence passed before Matt spoke.

"They got Danny."

"Danny, really?" The world stopped for a moment. "W-why do they care about Danny? He's not really a vigilante. He just- he was just doing whatever the fuck it was he did."

"He's gifted, Wade. Kind of, not exactly. But its close enough for _them._ " Jessica snarled out the last word.

"I uh. I guess that's why nobody's been around." Wade said to nobody in particular.

"They've been at home. They're afraid." Matt pointed out, voice cool. "You know what its like."

"I guess." Wade picked at an old scratch in the wooden bar. "You three still-"

"We don't have much other choice." Peter finally spoke. "The city needs us."

"Yeah, yeah." Wade looked up, suddenly realizing that the glasses were empty. Peter slowly pulled his mask back down. Jessica and Matt didn't have to, as their mouths were left uncovered by their costumes. "Good luck out there, you guys. 'Never know what'll happen."

"Stay safe, Wade." Matt said as he stood and clasped a leather-gloved hand over Wade's shoulder. Peter pulled him in close for a one-armed hug. Jessica gave him a vague peace sign from where she hovered near the trapdoor. Wade watched them leave, when the trapdoor was open he caught a glance of the sewers that it lead to.

Wade signed, rubbing his hands together as he went to clean the glasses and stashed the money. Luke should be around soon to pick up the money and buy booze, but for now, Wade was alone in the quiet darkness of the bar. There wasn't much to do around here. The only door lead down into the sewers, and the sole window was boarded up. 'Wasn't like he could leave either, he was a wanted man, and his face was too noticeable. He'd have to wait for someone else to show up if he wanted someone to talk to. Which... Yeah that was gonna take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> how does one write wade wilson?
> 
> i changed up a lot of his backstory in this au, same with bucky and stebe. wade tis a mutant in this fic, not a mutate. bucky and stebe's stuff will be gone over innnnn future fics. but all im gonna say now is that they are not, in fact, ww2 soldiers that ended up in the modern era. they were born in like 1994ish.


End file.
